


How Fast Can You Run?

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mention of Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus knows if he doesn't acknowledge Felix's birthday, he will never live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fast Can You Run?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly and I'm sorry. 
> 
> Who doesn't love merc fluff though?

"You shouldn't have"

"You would have complained if I didn't"

"No really, you shouldn't have We're about to leave, you seriously couldn't have picked a better time? It's not even close to my birthday? Though you should totally celebrate me everyday. Are you going to make me a cake every day?"

"..."

"Really Locus? The silent treatment? You're starting that again? You know it only makes me talk more. Yet for some reason you still do it. Do you actually like to hear me talk?"

"No"

"Hey Locus?"

"What Felix?"

"How fast can you run?"

"Why do you as-"

There was cake being thrown at his face before he could even finish.

"I don't like vanilla"

Locus was going to give him to the count of three before he rips out Felix's tongue. The new adorning cake on his armor was less than pleasing,. 

When he raises his arm to wipe some of it off and hears Felix run for the hills. His day gets a little better. Felix never did like his birthday anyways. Still would have complained if Locus hadn't had acknowledged it. Locus just hopes that his "present" will make him feel a little bit better.


End file.
